In My Heart
by Wolf Warrior
Summary: Taking place durring Mirai Trunks Time line. Will be Song fic soon. RR please. Chapter 1 Revised and Longer.
1. Chapter 1: Death of the Z Warriors

I do not own DragonBall Z. Please review. Check out my other story Wolf's Bane. Chapter 1 revised. More to come soon.

In My Heart

Chapter 1: The Death of the Z-Warriors

All of Earth looked peaceful at the Lookout. Piccolo quietly gazed downward, looking at all the cities. His eyes wandered toward Gohan's house. He sighed ever since Goku died from that heart virus the boy was very depressed. Bulma was in the process of making a new dragon radar after Vegeta raided her lab and broke it. An explosion in South City made him look up in surprise. Half the city was destroyed in one blast. -_What could have done that?_- Piccolo wondered as he flew toward the city. He powered up considerably alerting the Z warriors.

Everyone met up in the sky wondering what was going on. They certainly didn't sense anything wrong. "I demand to know what is going on namekian." Vegeta said loudly. "That." Piccolo pointed behind Vegeta toward a huge cloud of smoke. Vegeta turned and flew off in that direction with a smirk. -_This is my lucky day, I finally get to test out my super saiyan power_- Vegeta thought as he arrived at the city. He looked around at the city that was almost a mass of burning rubble. The others arrived shortly after he did gasping at the sight of the city. There were masses of bodies blown in half, some burning, others that were headless in a large pool of blood. There was a cry behind a building it sounded as it was pleading for mercy. The warriors rushed to the building. They were met with a pair of teens, one holding a small girl, the other watching in enjoyment. The one holding the girl shoved its hand into her body ripping out her heart. The girl vomited up blood and the teen looked at her in disgust. "Dirty humans." It spoke with a male voice. He crushed the heart in his hands and threw the girl to the ground. He looked up at the warriors with a smirk. "Well 18 what do we have here?" he spoke up menacingly. "I don't know 17 should we kill them?" the blond female spoke up. "Sure." 17 replied. "Who do you think you are destroying a city like this?" Piccolo asked. "Simple we are androids." 17 answered. The battle began as 17 charged at Piccolo. 17 slammed Piccolo into a building while 18 fought Vegeta.

Vegeta growled in annoyance as the so called 'android 18' dodged all of his attacks like they were nothing. He finally managed to hit her only to feel his bones crack in his knuckles. "Damn it. Nothing I do is effecting this damn machine." Vegeta cursed. 18 simply smirked and brushed her hair behind her ear only to have it fall back into place again.

Meanwhile Piccolo and the others were fighting 17. He laughed at all their feeble attempts to hit him. Yamcha was lucky enough to get a shot in with a kamehameha wave only to see that it also had no effect on the android. He gasped as the android turned on him and blasted a hole through his torso, killing him instantly. The others looked at the fallen Z-warrior, his body landed on the ground with a sickening thump, blood flowing freely from his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. They were interrupted by 17 who was laughing with shear joy. "That was fun. Now lets get started for real." 17 with malevolence dripping from his voice.

Vegeta was beginning to get desperate he couldn't land anything without breaking a bone and his strongest attack failed to destroy a hair on the android's head. -_Shit this isn't good I can't even hit this stupid machine. The others aren't doing well either_- Vegeta thought to himself. "That was very entertaining Vegeta, but its my turn now." 18 spoke deadly calm. She rushed him attacking him with not only speed but with deadly precision. Hitting him in the gut and uppercutting making him cough up a mixture of blood and saliva. She fazed behind him while he was coughing and slammed her fists into the back of his head making him fly into a partly destroyed building. Feeling a sudden second wind, Vegeta shot out of the building his Super Saiyan aura formed a flame like shield around his body. "Impressive but not enough to divert all the power in this blast. 18 said as she shot a ki blast at his chest at high speeds. He screamed as pure energy vaporized his insides and pierced through his back. He fell to the ground motionless.

17 was still dealing with Tien and finished him off with a single punch to the chest, blood spilling onto the ground from his wound and mouth, then his eyes slowly rolled back into his sockets. Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan watched in horror as two of their friends now lay dead. 17 shot a strong ki beam at Gohan but before it could reach him Piccolo jumped in front of the beam. The blast went through his upper chest and his right arm and hitting Gohan in the left shoulder rendering it useless at the moment. 18 arrived and flew next to 17. "Did you finish Vegeta?" 17 asked. "Yes 17 I am not childish like you and play with the humans for hours on end." 18 replied. 17 scowled but turned his attention toward Krillin. He was frozen in terror and was thinking that if Vegeta couldn't beat him what chance would he have. The two stared at the human then blasted him in the heart.

Gohan watched as he fell to the ground motionless and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "18 I just had a great idea, what if we spared this one and let him come back to fight us again he could be useful if we want to have fun." 17 exclaimed. "Fine whatever lets go home." 18 replied. They flew off leaving Gohan to grieve. He felt something and noticed it was Vegeta's ki barely holding on. He quickly ran towards the broken prince of a fallen race.

Vegeta was barely alive but he stubbornly held on until Gohan came to his side so he can deliver his message. "Gohan. I will not make it so don't start trying to get a bean down my throat. I want you to protect Trunks and Bulma. When he is old enough train him and teach him of our great race. My only regret is that I never told Bulma that I loved her and that I never held the child. You are a great warrior Gohan train my son and avenge . . our. . . deaths." Vegeta spoke, shuddered, then quietly passed into the next life. It was too much for Gohan to handle the sadness for his friends death turned into rage. His hands dug into his palms making blood drip out of his hands then it happened in a flash of light. Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan enveloped a yellow flame. He screamed in anger then began to weep for his friends.


	2. The Spread of Sorrow and a Song of Hope

I do not own DragonBall Z nor do I own any of Phil Colins songs. I would like to thank Warrior from beyond for reviewing. Please Review and check out my other story Wolf's Bane.

In My Heart

Chapter Two: The Spread of Sorrow and a Song of Hope

Gohan was left behind to pick up the pieces of his shattered life. He quietly gathered his dead friends and prepared to go on a short flight to Bulma's house. Silver tears were falling silently from his eyes. Remembering that now Bulma had no husband and Trunks without a Father. It was tearing him apart slowly. He had to calm down, he was close to turning Super Saiyan again.

He reached the yellow domed building as it started to rain. He carefully placed his friends down on the front lawn. He shuddered almost hearing Bulma's hysterical cries over her husband. He cursed the fact that there weren't any dragonballs any more. Gohan lifted a very limp arm to the door bell. The intercom rang off Bulma's voice "Vegeta you know the door is open. Get your lazy ass in here and stop screwing around. I'm trying to work here, geez." Gohan almost laughed but held it back as he replied into the intercom. "It's Gohan, Bulma, I need you to come here its important." There was a surprised pause then Bulma's cheerful voice replied back, "ok Gohan I'll be down there in a minute."

Gohan waited anxiously for Bulma to open the door. He almost didn't want her to come and see what has become to her husband and the rest of the Z warriors. The metal doors slid open revealing a young blue haired woman, she had a slight annoyed look but gasped when she got a good look at Gohan. His gi was caked with blood and mud, his shoulder was badly wounded and his face was scratched up. He cringed not only because she touched his wound but she spotted the other Z warriors.

Her eyes grew distant as she staggered toward the dead Z warriors. Bulma looked at her friends faces, they seem to stare through her. Looking toward her left was the Saiyan prince, a huge gaping hole that went through his armor and his body. She could see the grass through the hole the green was coated with the red liquid that was leaking from his body. Bulma began to shake when she noticed that among the dead was Piccolo meaning no dragon balls. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked back at Vegeta. "No." she whispered then yelled "NO! VEGETA!"

Gohan could not bare anymore he ran inside as fast as he could. He stopped and ran into a room Bulma had fashioned to look like the moonlight streamed down from the window. Tears streamed down his face, he wanted to scream and let the world feel his pain. He lost all of his strength and collapsed on the floor.

He awoke to a soft sound of crying. It was too soft to be Bulma so he decided to investigate. He carefully stood up and walked down the dark hallway toward the soft cries. He arrived at a doorway the cries were coming inside. He walked inside spotting a small blue crib that was moving slightly. He peered from the side of the crib and caught sight of baby Trunks. Big salty tears streamed down his face as Trunks turned his clear blue eyes on to Gohan. He raised a chubby hand up signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Gohan smiled as he carefully picked up Trunks with his good arm. The baby cooed as Gohan held him. He stared down at the baby remembering what Vegeta said and also remembering the fact that Trunks didn't have a father anymore.

Tears threatened to spill again from Trunks's eyes, Gohan sighed and cleared his voice.

"_Come stop your crying_, _it will be all right. Just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry._"

Gohan began to sing quietly. Trunks looked up at him his tears still falling from his eyes.

"_For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry._"

Tears began to stream from Gohan's eyes as he remembered his father singing to him when he was little.

"'_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."_

Trunks's tears stopped pouring from his eyes as he stared up at Gohan.

"_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know were different but deep inside us were not that different at all._"

Gohan smiled down at Trunks who was still staring at him. He carefully wiped the tears of the younger one's face.

"_And you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know. We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time. I know."_

Bulma walked in the doorway and listened to Gohan sing to Trunks.

"_When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together . 'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. Oh you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. I'll be with you. Always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder. I'll be there. Always._"

Gohan put a sleeping Trunks back into his crib and turned around. Surprised at seeing Bulma he blushed. " I'm sorry Bulma I wish I could have done something. I got in the way again." he said referring to the battle. Bulma looked straight at him and said " don't you dare blame yourself, Gohan. You did what you could and that is all you could do." She pulled him into a comforting hug then took him to the infirmary to fix his arm.

Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon.


End file.
